Oni Aman
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: REPOSTED VERSIONA new student comes to the school and falls in love with Nightcrawler. CHAPTER 3 ADDED
1. Default Chapter

Oni Aman

By: MoonbeamDancer.

Author's Notes- This story is mine! I don't own X-MEN; the only character that is mine is Rei. Thank you's go to Knight_Crawler and Kurtlover who wrote Kurt's POV of the dream, to KurtLover again who wrote more of Kurt POV for me, and to the people over at the Nightcrawler Forum, who read this and told me how much they liked it. And also to Etctera who helped with ideas. Stuff in ~ is a dream. Stuff in * is telepathic talk.  This story is rated R because it's a little kinky and has some bondage in it, and some swearing. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com

I do use Japanese in here, so here are the translations:

Koneko-hime: Kitten-princess

Ja Ne: Good-bye

Neko: Cat

Hai: Yes

Nani: What

Nani kori: What is it?

Oni Aman: Demon lover

Aishiteru: I love you

Anata to nara: If it's with you

Itsumademo dare yori mo: I always want to be closer

And I do use German. You guys should know it but I'll be nice and include the translations anyway.

Ja: Yes

Danke: Thank you

Liebling: Darling

Gute Nacht: Good Night

Mien Gott: My God

Ach: Ah or Oh

Kurt watched out the window. A new student was coming today. What was her name again?  

*Rei. Rei Neko.* said Jean. 

"Danke Jean." said Kurt. "Hope she gets here soon. A new face would be nice." said Kurt as he left the window. 

A car drove up. "We're here." said Rei's mom. "Kay." Rei and her mother got out of the car. Rei swept a lock of black waist length hair back. Her eyes were slitted like a cat's and were yellow. Around her eyes and curling around her cheek and forehead, like Lilandra's markings, was black shiny fur. The only outer appearance of her mutation. The fur showed up against her tan skin. Jean stepped out and walked towards them. 

"Hello Mrs. Neko. Rei. Welcome to Xaiver's School for the Gifted." 

"Hello. Are you Jean Grey?" said Rei. Jean nodded. 

"I'm Rei." Her mom handed her her bags. 

"Don't worry Koneko-hime. You'll learn how to control your power." Her mom whispered, as she hugged her goodbye. 

"Ja Ne." said Rei. Her mom drove away. 

"For the sake of Mina, I hope you're right." Rei said, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Come on. I'll show you in." said Jean. *Rogue, come and help with Rei's stuff.*

Rogue came and the three carried Rei's things into the main hall. When they got inside, Jean telekinetically scooped up Rei's bags from her. 

"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Rei. 

"Nah. Come on. We'll show you to your room." said Rogue. They started walking up the stairs, Rei in the lead. 

The two were telling Rei about the school, when Kurt rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. Rei was facing Jean, asking a question and walked right into Kurt. She let out a startled yelp and started to back up, not realizing that she was still on the stairs. Her left heel slipped off the stair and she started to fall backwards. Kurt grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, hard. Rei stumbled into him and her lips brushed his neck. Kurt felt a tingle run though him. 

"_Mien Gott, she's beautiful_." he thought. "Are you all right fraulein?" he asked, his arms tightening around her waist. 

Rei blushed slightly. "Hai. Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stumble into you." Rei stared at him. "_He's handsome. Such soft blue fur_." she thought. 

"_Such beautiful eyes. Like a cat's_." Kurt thought, staring into Rei's eyes, mesmerized. He then noticed the fur around her eyes. "_Beautiful. I wonder what her power is?_" he thought, seeing himself in her.

"Rei, this is Kurt Wagner. Kurt, this is Rei Neko." said Rogue. 

"Hi." said Rei. 

"Hello." Kurt replied. "What does neko mean?" he asked. 

"It's Japanese, it means cat."  

"Yeah. And now that you've been introduced, can you kindly unwrap yourself from her, Kurt?" Jean asked.  

Without seeing it, Kurt's tail had wrapped itself around Rei's waist and down her leg. The tip of the tail was gently rubbing against her left kneecap. They looked down. 

"Oh. Sorry." Kurt said. 

"That's okay." said Rei, as she gently untangled herself. 

"Don't pay any attention to him sugar. He flirts with all the girls." said Rouge. 

"And I thought I was something special." said Rei. 

"You most certainly are." said Kurt, as he kissed Rei's hand.

 "Are you done?" Jean demanded. 

"Nope." said Kurt. 

The two other women sighed and told Rei that they would put her stuff in her room and come back and get her. Rei smiled and told them to take their time. Rei and Kurt were mid-flirt when the Professor called. 

* Nightcrawler, it's time for your training in the Danger Room.* 

"Nightcrawler? I thought your name was-" 

"Nightcrawler is my codename. I have to go. I'll see you at dinner ja?" 

"Hai. Ja Ne Kurt."

 Kurt smiled, kissed her hand and 'ported to the Danger Room. Rei jumped slightly at the "bamf" and wrinkled her nose at the smell of sulfur and brimstone.

 "You're Rei right? I'm Kitty." Rei smiled at her. Rei was 5" 8' so Kitty was 2 inches shorter then her. 

"I'm Rei, nice name by the way." Kitty thanked her and told her that Jean had asked her to show Rei to her room. 

"So what's your power?" asked Kitty. "I like your eyes, very pretty." 

"Thank you." Rei whispered, her voice cracking slightly. 

Kitty wondered if she said something wrong, and was about to ask when Rei cleared her throat and said. 

"I can shape shift into a black panther. My eyes are the only visible sign of my mutation, but sometimes my teeth turn into fangs." 

Kitty told her that she could phase her body through any object.

 "Cool. Handy power." said Rei. 

They came to Rei's room. On the way they met Rhane and Jubilee. 

"Here it is." said Kitty. 

"We'll come get you for dinner." said Jubilee. 

"Nice to meet ya." Rhane said. 

"You too." Rei said, as she walked into her room. 

After an hour of unpacking and the beginnings of decorating, there was a knock at the door. 

"Nani kori?" she asked as she opened the door. 

"It's us. What did you just say?" asked Jubilee. 

"It's Japanese for what is it." 

Rhane said dinner was ready and they went downstairs. They were talking about various other people at the school when Kurt came up behind them. 

"So how do you like it so far?" he asked, as his tail danced around her, rubbing against her neck. 

"It's okay." She wrapped Kurt's tail around her hand and gently bit the tip. "If I didn't know any better Kurt, I'd say that your tail is trying to seduce me." She grinned and rubbed her cheek against his tail. Kurt blushed. 

"Sorry. I think it has a mind of it's own" 

"Maybe it likes me." Rei whispered back, winking. Kurt swallowed. 

"Dinner, guys." said Jubilee. 

"Right." said Rei. The three left for dinner and left Kurt in the hall.

Jubilee laughed softly. "You're driving him nuts. I think he likes you." 

"Notice that you're flirtin' like crazy with the new girl." said Remy. 

"Ja. She's mine Remy." Kurt growled. Kurt _really_ liked Rei and the last thing he needed was Remy's interfering. This was his hunt and his alone. Remy raised his hands. 

"Hey, she's all yours man."

Kurt smiled. "Good." Let the hunt begin.

It had been three months since Rei had come. She and Kurt had spent all of it flirting, coming onto and joking with each other.  Case in point this morning when they were washing out the syrup containers. 

"Kurt Wagner! If you splash me with any more water, I'm gonna pour syrup all over you." 

Kurt grinned evilly.  "Is that a promise liebling?" he whispered, as he splashed her. Rei yelped and turned so the water splashed onto the side of her face and ran down her neck. 

"Here, let me help." he said, as he licked the water off her face and worked his way down her neck. Rei gasped sharply and closed her eyes. Kurt gently sucked the drops off her earlobe. 

"Do you want me to stop?" he hissed in a warm puff of air against her ear. 

"If you stop, I swear I'll kill you." she growled. 

Kurt smiled. "I thought so." he said, as he kissed her. He sat her on the counter and Rei wrapped her legs and arms around him. Kurt gently nibbled on and ran his tongue along her lower lip.  He slipped his tongue in her mouth and it tasted just like she thought it would. Warm and sweet like honey. She purred in response and ran her tongue against his fangs. He growled in pleasure. She reluctantly broke the kiss off and breathed in. 

"Wow." 

"I take it you liked it libeling?" Rei nodded. 

"You splashed me again." She picked up the syrup and dipped her fingers into it.  She smeared it onto Kurt's face. 

"Hey!" he yelped. 

She grinned. 

"I should make you lick it off me." he said. 

"Don't mind if I do." Rei said. 

She leaned close and licked off the syrup with her sandpapery tongue. She let her tongue go back to normal and gave him a push out of the way and got off of the counter. "You can finish the dishes." she said, as he started after her as she walked out of the kitchen. Kurt watched her leave and laughed to himself.

Rei walked down the hall. She opened the door to her room and went inside. She went to her closet; pulled out her uniform and changed into it Her uniform was black and had a v-neck. The gloves and boots were like Phoenix's and were a metallic blue except the fingers of the gloves were still black. She walked downstairs and rode the elevator down to the Danger Room. She walked into the room. 

"Ready Rei?" asked Jean. Rei silently nodded, her mind still on her kiss with Kurt. She half realized that the room had come alive around her. Rei shifted to her cat/human form.

 "_And you still get a kick out of it._" A voice growled in her head. 

"_After what you did when your powers manifested, you still like it!!_" 

"_Shut up!! That wasn't my fault! It was an accident!!_" Rei screamed in her head. "It wasn't my fault." she whispered aloud. She pushed her problems to the back of her head and climbed up onto a ledge to see the landscape that Jean had made. The room was rocky and craggy. It had trees, ledges, and rock formations. It looked like the Savage Land. Perfect for a cat to climb around in. She saw a ledge up and across from her and jumped up to it. She grabbed the edge with her claws and clawed her way onto it. Since she now had a higher vantage point, she looked around quickly and sniffed. Nothing unusual. Yet. She heard a screech over her shoulder and looked. A pterodactyl swooped down on her. Rei jumped off and changed completely into her panther form, with a slight popping of bone and muscle. For the next two hours Rei hunted and was hunted. Dinosaurs, Sentinels, you name it, Rei fought it. Two hours later, Rei shifted to her normal form and slowly walked back upstairs. All her muscles hurt. And since she was a shape shifter, she had a lot of muscles that hurt. 

"_Oh, ow. I need a hot bath_." Rei thought as she walked down the hall to her room. "Or maybe a massage." she mumbled.

 "Did you say something libeling?" 

Rei jerked her head up and winced as her neck muscles screamed at her. 

"Hey Fuzzy Elf. I just need a massage and maybe a hot bath. I just got back from the Danger Room and everything hurts." Kurt nodded in sympathy. 

"I have a tube of Icy Hot, I'll rub some into your back" 

Rei smiled. "Okay." 

"I'll meet you in your room." said Kurt. 

Rei went into her room, sat on the bed and removed her gloves and boots. Kurt knocked on the door. 

"Come in." said Rei. 

Kurt came in and shut the door behind him. 

"Take off your shirt and lay on the bed." 

" I knew it. You just wanna get me out of my clothes." Rei joked. " 

Kurt grinned. "As tempting as the idea is, not now." 

Rei sighed, took off the top of her uniform so it was around her waist and laid down.

Kurt sat the tube of Icy Hot and the nightstand and picked up the hair clip that Rei kept there. It was gold colored and the size of Kurt's hand. Kurt wound Rei's hair into a coil and pinned it with the clip to the top of her head. He squeezed some of the Icy Hot onto his hand and started to rub it into Rei's shoulders. Rei flinched and growled in pain. "You're rubbing too hard." she hissed.

"Sorry." Kurt loosened his grip and continued with the massage. He quietly rubbed her shoulders and her neck until they were jelly and worked his way down. "_Mmmm…Better_." Rei literally purred. 

Kurt smiled, enjoying the way she turned to butter in his hands. He got to the middle of her back and rubbed a little harder, running his knuckles up and down her spine. Rei purred louder and closed her eyes in ecstasy. Kurt stopped slightly. Rei opened her eyes slightly. "Were you purring?" he asked. 

Rei smiled. "Yeah. Why? Does it bother you?" Rei asked, wriggling under his hands so he'd continue rubbing her back. 

"No. Strangely enough, I like it." he replied, returning to the massage.

It had been 45 minutes since Kurt had started rubbing Rei's back. For the past 20 minutes Rei had started to doze off. Kurt had enjoyed hearing her purr and making her laugh when he ran his hands down her rib cage. He stopped rubbing her back and snapped the cap back onto the tube of Icy Hot. He unclipped her hair and unwound it. Rei opened her eyes. 

"Nani? What are you doing?" 

"I'm done rubbing your back libeling, get some sleep." Kurt whispered. 

Rei nodded sleepily and whispered thank you. Kurt smiled, kissed her good night on the cheek and shut the door quietly behind him. Rei woke up long enough to slip back on the leotard that she wore under her uniform, a black spaghetti strap number, and took off the rest of her uniform. She then collapsed back into bed.

~ I slept wrapped up in a cocoon of warm blankets when I felt something nuzzling the edge of my ear. I made a sound of protest and snuggled deeper into the blankets. I then felt what ever it was nip my earlobe and pull slightly on it. 

"_Well whoever it is, is very persistent_." I thought. "_Wonder who it is_?" I let my sense of smell go cat and instantly knew it was Kurt. 

"Wake up libeling." he growls, as he rains kisses down my neck and onto my collarbone. "No." I mumble as I give a small smile. He knows damn good and well I'm just playing with him. "_You can work to wake me up Kurt_." I think to myself. I feel something cold drip onto me. I jerk awake and look down at my arm. It's honey. _Cold honey_. 

"Kurt that's cold." I yelp. 

"We can fix that." he says. 

He takes a hold of my arm and starts to lap up the honey with his warm tongue. I try and push him away, but all he does is trap my other hand in one of his and wrap his tail around me to keep me still. He licks my fingers, lightly sucking on them to make sure he gets all the honey off. You'd think that his tongue would be blue too but it's not. It's a light pink color and contrast nicely against all that blue fur. He sees me watching him, winks at me, and smiles slightly, as his tongue flicks out to catch the last drop of honey from my fingers. Showoff.

By now he's reached the center of my palm, which is very sensitive, and makes my hand twitch and spasm as he licks off the honey. 

"Kurt, what are you doing to me?" I whisper. 

"What does it feel like?" he asks, kissing me. 

"Like you wanna strip me naked, slather me with honey and lick it off." 

Kurt looked like he was seriously considering it. It was then that I realized that I had said that out loud. Uh oh…. Kurt them smiled his little demonic smile, the one that makes me melt, and he knows it. Damn. How the hell does he manage to look demonic and sexy all at once? 

"Sounds like fun." he says. Oh God what have I started? I 'm about to say something when he starts to kiss me again. 

"Something you wanted to say?" he asks, caressing me with his tail. 

"Not really." I say, focusing on his touch. 

"Just shut up and kiss me." I growl softly. 

He silently pulls me into his lap, so I strattle him. He picked up the bottle of honey with his tail. "I got a better idea." He starts to dribble honey along my neck with his fingers. The honey is still a little cold and I flinch slightly. He begins to nuzzle my throat with his lips and teeth, and I moan softly in pleasure and tilt my head back. He continues licking up the honey and bites my shoulder. 

"Ouch! No biting! Bad kitty!!" I say, as I swat him. 

"Bad kitty? Bad kitty??" he laughs. 

I nod. "Uh huh. _Very. Bad. Kitty._" I say, as I smear honey on his chest and push him onto his back. 

"Turn about is fair play." I whisper, as I stare into his eyes. I let my tongue go cat and start to lick the honey out of his fur. He laughs and tries to get out from under me.

"Stop! That tickles." 

"That's the point." I say, leaving a damp trail of fur on the center of his chest. 

"Now stay still!" I say pinning both of his shoulders to the bed with my hands. I continued to lick off the honey and was in the middle of giving his stomach a bath, which was very hard because he started to laugh and that makes his stomach twitch when I heard, 

"That's it, I can't stand this." 

He started to pull on my upper arms and said 

"Rei." 

I looked up while still licking off the honey. 

"As much as… I love this… please…stop." 

I _very_ slowly worked my way up his body. I could hear his ragged breathing and gave an evil smile. I looked down at him and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. 

"But why?" I asked in an "innocent little girl" voice. 

"I thought you liked it." I continued. I almost laughed at the look he gave me. It was a look of  "_Of course I love it! But it makes me think of stuff I wanna do to you, and I really shouldn't."_

"And you know what Rei?" he asked, as he flipped me onto my back. 

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Or at least at room temperature." 

He then coated me with honey and proceeded to get his own revenge. 

_Later on._

 "Give up?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me. I nod sleepily.

 "Aishiteru my Oni Aman." I whisper, as I snuggle against his chest and fall asleep in his arms. ~

**Kurt's POV-** I had been rubbing her back for 45 minutes or so. Very well, too I might add. I laughed when she squirmed as I ran my knuckles lightly down her ribcage. She had started purring right at the start, but now it was lower, softer. She must be falling asleep. I would have never thought purring could be such a turn-on. Oh well, can't do anything about it now, can I? I let a mischievous grin creep across my face. I stopped rubbing her back and snapped the cap back onto the tube of Icy Hot. I unclipped her hair and unwound it. Rei opened her eyes.

"Nani? What are you doing?" 

"I'm done rubbing your back libeling, get some sleep." I whispered. 

Rei nodded sleepily and whispered thank you. I smiled devilishly, kissed her good night on the cheek and shut the door behind myself, leaving a small crack of light flooding the hall. As I watch guiltily, Rei woke up long enough to slip back on the leotard that she wore under her uniform, Luckily for my conscience, she was turned away from me, and I finally tore myself away from the doorway. What is it about this girl? 

I came back to see her sleeping soundly under a huge mound of blankets. I quietly crept over and admired her face for a moment. She looked so peaceful, so incredibly beautiful. I just couldn't help myself. I bent over her and gently bit her ear. She pulled away and sunk deeper into her blankets, but that only made it more fun. I bent back the edge of the blankets and nipped and tugged at her earlobe. She wasn't getting off that easy. I saw her nose do a strange little twitch and get slightly darker, and more flat. I smiled. She was on to me. 

"Wake up libeling." I growled, as I rained kisses down her neck, onto her collarbone. 

"No." She mumbled as she gave a small smile. It caught me by a bit of surprise, her saying no, but I knew she was just egging me on, playing 'hard to get'. I slowly unbundled the covers from about her body, exposing one of her tender arms. I smiled to myself devilishly as I held the honey-bear I had brought with me high above  
her and let a drop of honey fall to her wrist. She jerked awake and stared down at her arm. 

"Kurt that's cold." She yelped. I grinned. 

"We can fix that." I answered. I took hold of her arm and lapped at the honey. She tried to push me away, but I grabbed her other hand and wrapped my tail around her waist, holding her still. I licked her fingers one by one, pausing to nibble and suck on each small digit. She stared at my mouth, entranced, enticed, or disgusted, I couldn't tell which. Oh well, I thought, if she was disgusted she'd tell me to stop. I winked at her and smiled, to try to reassure her, and flicked my tongue out to clean the last drop of honey from her fingertip.

I reached the center of her palm, it feels smooth and warm at the contact of my tongue, and I'm quite sure that with out all this honey, her hand tastes that sweet. When I start to lick her hand, every part of her skin twitches with my endless caress. I start to want it more and more.

"Kurt, what are you doing to me" she whispers, I barely hear her, I feel like I'm floating now.

"What does it feel like?" I kiss her and my heart starts pumping, my heartbeat rising, I know by now what is coming next and wonder if I'll be able to stop myself this time.

"Like you wanna strip me naked, slather me with honey, and lick it off"

She seems to be a little embarrassed cause she said that out loud, I start to contemplate her, and I smile, thinking a lot of things I could do to her with the honey, the shape of her beautiful face and body now fill all my senses. Her scent, oh she drives me crazy.

"Sounds like fun." I answer back to her. She looks like she's going to say something. I'm not sure, everything to me starts to become blurred, like a dream, my body is starting to function with the most primal of my senses by now, I start to kiss her once again. "Something you wanted to say?" I ask.

"Not really" she says, she has been purring like a kitty since we began our lovemaking, I start rubbing her (with my tail) feeling that soft skin, exploring every little dip and rise along the way, I move on my way up to her leg, then to her narrow waist, wrapping my tail around and rubbing the tip of my tail softly on her ribcage causing well-muscled abs to flex in response. I'm starting to become dizzy, like I was drunk. Drunk on her and her perfect form; the smell of her hair, the gaze of her eyes. 

"Just shut up and kiss me." she demands with a soft growl and I obey her like master and servant, I'm completely at her mercy. Nonetheless, if she pleads for me to stop I could stop this time, later I'm not sure and I don't wanna know. 

With arms and tail, I slowly pull her into my lap; leaving her waist I pick the bottle of honey up with my tail. 

"I got a better idea" I say, and start to dribble the honey along her long neck with my fingers. The honey's still a little cold, I realize as she flinches slightly at the contact. I feel feverish and hot especially in the back of my head, my entirely body now afire with the sensation.

I began to nuzzle her throat using my lips and teeth, carefully not using my fangs. I hear her moan in pleasure, and respond to her by humming against her neck, tasting the honey on it, and continuing to lick. After that, I bite the tender flesh of her shoulder.

"Ouch! No biting! Bad kitty!!!" she says as she gives me a quick slap on my back.

"Bad kitty? Bad kitty?" I answer with a faint laugh; I notice she's grabbed the bottle of honey.She nods. "Uh huh, _very bad kitty_" she said as she smears honey on my chest and pushes me onto my back.

"Turn about is fair play." she whispers. I look into her eyes; they're aflame with a new light and a bit of mischief.

I feel her now feline tongue licking the honey out of my fur, its very ticklish and I start to laugh. I let her play for a while, but I'm planning to turn the tables later, it's her turn anyway. I try to get out from under her. 

"Now stay still" she says, pinning both of my shoulders to the bed with her hands, continuing to lick the honey out and trying to give my stomach a bath. Which is very hard considering I start to laugh and that makes my stomach twitch."That's it, I can't stand this" I start to pull on her upper arms. "Rei…" 

She looks up, still licking off the honey.

"As much as I love this… please… stop " 

I'm gonna regret this later, but I decided to leave things this way, I want her so much … I love her and want to make her happy, and show my love to her. But she has been through a lot; I'm not going to do something that could hurt her. She slowly works her way up to my body with feline movements. I take deep and fast breaths, some gasping, and faster when she is closer to me. 

"But why?" she asks in an innocent girl tone of voice."I thought you like it" she continues, I got very surprised, then I began to think again in heavenly things, nasty things I could do to her, lots of things. My head is boiling, waves of pleasure are washing up my body, and I feel happiness, that kind if happiness only men got when they're anticipating that wanted closeness."You know what, Rei?" I ask her while I flip her onto her back, anticipating great things to come."Revenge is a dish best served cold. Or at least at room temperature" I coat her body with honey proceeding to get my own revenge, wanting her more and more and more, focusing on her and her beautiful shapes and movements.

Later on.

"Give up?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her sweaty body. She nods sleepily her head on my chest, silky hair all over my torso.

"Aishiteru my Oni Aman" she whispers, she snuggles against me and finally falls asleep in my arms. Me? I keep watching her beauty, trying to keep this moment forever, until slumber comes over me. Gutten nach mien leibing.

Rei sat up in bed with a gasp, her heart pounding in her ears like thunder. She shuddered half in pleasure, half in fear and snapped on her lamp. Part of her was hoping it hadn't happened, part of her was hoping it had happened. She looked around her room.

Nope, no demon lover here. There were some blur hairs on the bed, but Rei chalked that up to the massage. 

"_That's what must have triggered the dream. He left his scent all over my bed_." she thought.  Rei sighed and got dressed. She put on a pair of black leather pants, black boots and picked up a leopard print sleeveless shirt. She paused. "_One of Mina's._" she thought. "_Must of packed it by mistake_." 

"Oh little sister, I'm so sorry." she whispered, as she slid on the shirt. Rei grabbed her coat and left her room, the tears sliding down her face. She walked though the house, eyes down, everything a watery blur. She ran down the stairs and slammed into Kurt. 

"Oh Kurt, sorry." she said, wiping her eyes. 

"What's wrong libeling?" he asked tilting her face up. 

"N- N-Nothing." she stammered. "Excuse me." she said, stepping around him and out the door. She walked down to the end of the dock and stared at the lake. She collapsed to the ground and started sobbing. 

She had been crying for a few minutes when she felt someone holding her and talking softly. 

"Shh… It's okay. It's okay liebling. Please, tell me what's wrong. What can I do to help?" Rei slumped against Kurt and coughed. 

"I killed her." she said in a dull monotone. 

Kurt looked at Rei confused. "Vas? What? I don't-" 

"Can I ask you something Kurt?" Rei asked, looking at his glowing yellow eyes. 

"Sure." he said, pulling her closer to keep them both warm.

"When your powers manifested did you hurt anyone?" Kurt shook his head. 

"I did. Actually I did worse. I killed someone." she stated, watching him for his reaction. "Who was it? How'd it happen?" 

"I was having a fight with my little sister Mina. We were twins." Rei swallowed. 

"I don't even remember what the fight was about. The next thing I remember was I was that I was all furry. I… I leapt on her and I tore her throat out. She died on the way to the hospital. I never got to tell her I'm sorry." Rei smiled bitterly. "I guess I'm not your liebling now am I? Not good enough." 

"No." Kurt kissed her. "You will always be my liebling.  No matter what." 

He stood up and offered Rei his hand.

 "Come on. It's the middle of the night and it's cold. Let's go back inside." 

Rei pulled herself up and Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist. They went to Rei's room. 

"Stay?" Rei asked. "Least 'til I fall asleep?" 

"Sure."  They went into Rei's room. 

The moonlight streamed in though the window and made both of their eyes stand out against their fur. 

"Mind turning your back while I change?" Rei asked. 

Kurt, being the gentleman that he was, nodded and turned around to give Rei her privacy. Rei changed. "Okay." 

Kurt turned around. She was wearing black cotton biker shorts and a black cotton spaghetti strap baby doll t-shirt. 

"_Maybe I shouldn't have looked_." Kurt thought, as his breath caught in his throat. He could see the small butterfly tattoo that was indigo on the outside, purple on the inside, and the veins were black on her stomach and the yellow crescent moon with a red rose wrapped around it on the outside of her left calf. 

"Like what you see?" she asked. 

"Yeah." The word just fell out before Kurt could stop it. "I'm sorry. That just came out of nowhere." he said, blushing slightly. 

"That's okay." Rei said as she sat on her bed. Kurt started towards the chair Rei kept in her room. 

"We can share the bed, there's enough room Kurt." 

"_Vas?!?_ Did I just _hear_ that??" Kurt's mind screamed at him. "Oh shut up." he yelled at his mind. 

He looked at Rei. 

"Come here. See? More then enough room." she said, curling up on her side of the bed. Kurt lay down next to her. 

"Night Fuzzy Elf." Rei said, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. 

"Gute Nacht liebling." said Kurt. 

Kurt had been watching Rei sleep for about an hour when she began to toss and turn. 

"_Looks like a nightmare_." Kurt thought. 

Rei mumbled in Japanese. Kurt couldn't understand most of it, but her caught the words "Mina" and "sorry". Rei had begun to whimper and cry just a little. Kurt gently shook her. 

"Liebling, wake up." 

She didn't. Kurt shook her a little harder. 

"Wake up liebling." Kurt said a little louder. Rei woke up shaking. 

"You were having a nightmare." said Kurt, wiping away her tears. 

"It was about Mina." Rei sniffled. She cuddled next to him. 

"Hold me?" Kurt wrapped his arms around her. Rei buried her face in his neck and the two fell asleep. The next morning found the two in the middle of Rei's bed, Kurt's tail twined around her legs and his arms around her waist, one hand gently rubbing her upper left arm. Rei's left arm curled around Kurt and her head lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

            Kurt gently ran his hand through Rei's hair, enjoying the way if felt against his fingers and the way it smelled, soft and silky and faintly of strawberries. Rei stirred at his touch and yawned. 

"Mornin'" she said sleepily. 

"Hi." Kurt said softly. "Did you sleep good?" 

Rei nodded, the side of her face rubbing against Kurt's chest. "Hai. No more nightmares." "Good." Kurt gently pulled on her hair. "I better go." he said. "I'll see you downstairs." He gave Rei a kiss and 'ported to his room. Rei sneezed at the smell and got ready for the day. 

            The day had passed by pretty quietly; a paper due in 3 weeks for English and Biology, vocabulary in German, (if she asked nicely Kurt would help.) and 3 pages of math problems. "_It's gonna be a long weekend. Library, here I come._" Rei thought. "I'll just get this out of the way now." Rei said, as she changed into her dance clothes. She was wearing a dark blue leotard, black tights, dark blue leg warmers, and black leather jazz boots. She went downstairs to the studio in the sub basement and started to warm up. "One, two, three." She counted off as she did eight plies in first position and moved into second, forth, and fifth position. She was on one foot and had her right leg parallel with her body when Kurt 'ported in. 

"Hiya Fuzzy Elf." Rei said as she stood on toe.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Kurt asked, as he watched. 

Rei shook her head. "No. I've been dancing since I was three, I'm used to this."

Kurt quietly watched Rei dance. After 30 minutes she stopped and went through her cool down. "I need a drink, and maybe something to eat." Rei said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "But first a shower. I'll meet you in the kitchen." 

"Okay." Kurt gave her a kiss and 'ported to the kitchen. 

Rei rode the elevator upstairs and grabbed her robe from her room. It was black satin with a gold dragon on it, whose tail twitched when she walked. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the hot water until it steamed. She then slipped into the shower and let the water run over her until her skin turned pink. She grabbed the vanilla shampoo and started to wash her hair. 

After she was done and had gotten dressed, she went down to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw that Kurt had made lunch. The two ate and talked the afternoon away. Kurt was telling Rei about his life in the circus when she saw the time. They both saw that they were going to be late for a Danger Room session. They ran upstairs, changed and Kurt teleported down to the Danger Room. Kurt set the computer in the control booth for two hours and 'ported down next to Rei. The room changed to something that you would most likely find in the Shi'ar Galaxy.  

"Nice." Rei said as she shifted to her cat/human form. 

Kurt watched as the inky black fur flowed over her body. Kurt thought that she was beautiful in her normal body, but in this one she was breath taking. Maybe it was just the fur coat, but Kurt couldn't help staring at her. Rei blinked when she was done and looked at him. "You're one of the few who have watched while I've changed and not been repulsed."

 "I'm not. I think you're beautiful." Kurt said, scratching her behind the ear. Rei smiled and licked his palm. 

"Computer, start program." she said.

The program started to run and the two jumped out of the way as lasers shot down at them. The two dodged and fought robots, holograms, and lasers. Rei was dodging a series of heat beams up on a ledge, when she stumbled. 

"_Damn. Must be getting tired._" she thought. She tried to jump to safety, but was nicked by a heat beam. She screamed and flinched in agony.  

"_Rei_!!" Kurt screamed, as she fell. "Computer! End program!" he yelled. He teleported to Rei and caught her before she hit the floor. 

"Rei? Liebling? Answer me!" 

Rei shifted to her normal form and looked at him with pain filled eyes before passing out from the agony. 

Kurt scooped her into his arms, noticing the nasty red burn mark that traveled from her upper left thigh, across her hip bone, to the bottom of her rib cage, and teleported to the med lab.

            Kurt had been waiting for almost an hour when Beast came out. 

"She's fine. The burn wasn't as bad as it looked. You can go see her." Kurt went in and saw Rei sitting up. 

"Hey. You okay?" 

Rei nodded. "Skin's a little tight and itchy though. Like a bad sun burn." she said. "Thank you for rescuing me." she whispered, kissing him. 

"Swashbuckler by choice, hero by trade," his voice lowered as their lips met. "saving damsels a specialty."


	2. chapter 2

Things had been going ok for Kurt and Rei. Rei's burn had healed in three weeks. There hadn't been another mistake in the Danger Room and the two were both very happy about that.

Kurt yawned. He was exhaughsted. He and Rei had stayed up late the night before. He smiled as he remembered. "_Rei's so evil. We should do it again sometime._" He thought.

Rei had been practicing her dancing and Kurt had been watching from the shadows. Destiny's Child _"Say my Name."_ was playing softly in the background. "_She has no idea how sensual she really is._" he thought. Rei stopped dancing and walked towards a back room. "I know you're there. Come on back." Rei said motioning for him to follow her in. 

Kurt walked in. The room had been transformed. Next to the wall was a bed and nightstand. On the nightstand was a tray that held some dark green scarves, a bucket of ice with what looked to be a can of whipped cream inside and a bowl of strawberries next to it.

"Hey." said Rei from behind him. She shut the door. "When did you set this up?" Kurt asked. "Before you came to see me dance." said Rei, as she stepped past him and lit a few candles. "If you wanted to watch me dance, all you had to do was ask." she said, as the scent of watermelon filled the air. "You didn't have to hide." She blew out the match. "Why did you?" Kurt looked around and didn't answer right away. "I don't know liebling. I guess I just wanted to see you dance when you didn't know I was there." he said. Rei stood in front of him and ran her hand down his cheek. "You don't have to hide from me. I'm not afraid of you my Oni Aman." She kissed him gently nibbling on his lower lip. Rei ran her hands through Kurt's hair as he pulled her close. Kurt ran his fingers gently up and down her spine and felt her purr vibrate through him. Rei pressed her lips against Kurt's throat and nuzzled him while pulling off his shirt. Kurt pulled away slightly. "What's wrong?" Rei asked "Nothing. I was just wondering what Oni Aman meant." Kurt said. Rei smiled, pulled him over to the bed and whispered in his ear, "It means Demon Lover." She sat on the bed and motioned for him to join her. "Lay down. I'll rub your back." 

            When Kurt was lying down, Rei stratled him and started to kneed his neck and shoulders. Kurt smiled and started to relax. Rei ran her hands down Kurt's back, kneading the muscle, gently running her nails through his fur. Kurt purred softly and relaxed completely. Kurt rolled onto his back and looked up at Rei. 

"That was wonderful. Thank you." 

"We're not done yet." she said. 

She reached into the bucket and pulled out a piece of ice. Kurt gasped as she ran it up his throat and across his mouth. Rei smiled and ran the ice along his ears. Kurt's ears twitched slightly from the contact. His eyes fluttered close and Kurt growled softly. Rei abandoned the ice and picked up the can of whipped cream and a few scarves.

 "What are you about to do?" he asked. 

"Absolutely nothing." Rei said innocently, while tying Kurt's hands to the headboard.

 Kurt pulled against the bonds testing their strength.  He could of 'ported out of them, but decided to not ruin the fun. Kurt had a good idea of what was about to happen when he realized that Rei had sprayed him with the whipped cream and was now spreading it with her hands.

"Rei! That's cold." He said.

"I'll take care of that." Rei said, lapping up the cream, starting at his navel and working her way up.

"You're getting me back for the honey aren't you?" Kurt growled, as her tongue rasped on his chest. Rei grinned as she licked the whipped cream off her fingers. She leaned over and reached into the bowl withdrawing a strawberry.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just feel like playing a new game."

She slid the strawberry through the white, creamy fluff and dangled it above Kurt's lips. 

"You want it?" she asked. 

Kurt tried to grab the berry with his teeth, but Rei pulled back at the last moment.

The strawberry left a trace of cream on his mouth. Kurt _painfully_ slow licked off the cream with the tip of his tongue. Rei made a soft trilling sound deep in her throat and her eyes flashed.

"Him and that damn tongue. It drives me crazy every time he does that!" she hissed to herself.

"Don't. Tease. Me. Rei." he commanded. 

Rei gently swung the strawberry in front of him.

"But it's fun." she said.

Kurt hissed softly and lunged, straining at the bonds.

"Down boy." Rei said, pushing him down. "Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing."

She lowered the berry to his mouth. Kurt gently bit into the strawberry, the candlelight flashing off his fangs. A drop of juice slid out of his mouth, rolled down his chin and onto his neck. Rei leaned over and licked up the drop to the corner of his mouth as Kurt's tongue flicked out to catch the juice. Kurt gently pulled Rei's tongue into his mouth and caressed her tongue with his. Rei growled softly in her throat and tangled her hands in Kurt's hair. Kurt gently pulled away and Rei mewled in disappointment.

"Untie me." Kurt whispered.

"Do I have too?" Rei asked, laughing softly.

Kurt shot her a look and tugged at his bonds.

"Aww, but it was so much fun." Rei mumbled, as she untied Kurt.

Kurt moved his arms down and gently rubbed his wrists.

"I didn't hurt you did I? Let me see." Rei asked, taking a hold of his left wrist.

Rei gently held Kurt's wrists and checked to make sure she hadn't hurt him. She checked his right wrist.

"I'm fine." Kurt said, touched by her concern.

"Okay." Rei said, rubbing the fine blue fur on his wrist.

Kurt grinned devilishly and pulled Rei close for a kiss. Rei broke off the kiss.

"Mmmm, wait. You've still got whipped cream all over you."

Kurt sat up, with Rei in his lap, and looked down. Most of the cream had been licked up, but the rest had become meltly.

"Ach! You're right."

Rei reached into the bucket and took out a small handful of ice and water. She dripped the water over Kurt's chest, wiped off the whipped cream with her hands and used one of the scarves to dry her hands.

            Kurt noticed that Rei had been quite the entire time she had been giving him a bath. "Something wrong liebling? You're all quite." Kurt said, lifting her chin.

"Nah. Just didn't feel like talking."

Kurt settled against the headboard, pulling Rei close. Kurt laid his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. 

"Well I do have a few ideas that don't involve talking."

Rei looked at him. "Kurt Wagner! You are evil!! What are they?" she demanded.

Kurt laughed softly. "Well they involve you, a bowl of warm, melted chocolate and a peacock feather…."

Rei's eyes widened and darkened to a dark honey color. "Sounds like fun."

Kurt grinned, which looked very demonic in the candlelight, and kissed the same spot on her neck, that she had brushed against by accident on his neck when they first met. Rei noticed that Kurt's lips felt soft and velvety on her. Then again, Kurt's skin always felt like that whenever he touched her.

"Be right back." he said and 'bamfed' from under her to the kitchen.

Rei coughed as a cloud of smoke and brimstone surrounded her. "_Uhg! I'll never get used to that!_" she thought, as she waved away the stench.

Kurt appeared in the kitchen. He warmed up the chocolate, grabbed a spoon and pulled a feather from the vase that was sitting on the kitchen table. Kurt checked on the chocolate, nice and warm. Kurt 'ported back to Rei, chocolate and feather in hand. Rei was playing with a candle flame when he got back.

"Having fun?" he asked, as she waved her index finger through the flame.

"A little. I was beginning to think that you had left me." Rei said, as her gaze drifted from Kurt's eyes to the bowl and feather he held.

"Nope, sorry. Still here." Kurt said, setting the bowl and feather on the nightstand.

Rei sat the candle down.

"Come here." Kurt said.

"What? Are you giving me orders now?" Rei joked.

"Something like that." Kurt 'ported behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "Now are you coming quietly or do I have to carry you?"

Rei leaned against Kurt. "Do I have to be quite?"

Kurt scooped Rei up into his arms. "Nah."

            Kurt carried Rei to the bed and laid her down. He picked up the scarf that she had tied him up with.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked. She knew it had something to do with the bowl and feather, but it never hurt to ask.

"To quote you 'Absolutely nothing.'" Kurt said, as he tied her wrists above her and to the headboard. 

Rei laughed and jumped. "Cold. Your hands are a little cold."

Kurt rubbed his fuzzy hands together and slipped them under Rei's sleeveless purple tie-dyed shirt and pulled it up to expose her stomach. 

"Better?" he asked. 

 Rei nodded.

Kurt grabbed the bowl and spoon. He stirred the chocolate, took out the spoon and drizzled ribbons of chocolate onto Rei's stomach. He then grabbed a few slices of strawberry and a whole one. Kurt let the slices fall where they may on her and dipped the whole one into the bowl.

"Chocolate covered strawberry?" he asked, offering it to her.

            The chocolate rolled off the strawberry and dripped onto Rei's chin. 

"Hey!" Rei said. She licked off the chocolate and bit into the strawberry, brushing Kurt's fingertips. "Yummy." she said, swallowing the last of the berry.

Kurt grinned to himself and nuzzled his way back down to Rei's stomach.  Rei purred softly when Kurt flicked out his tongue and started to lick up the chocolate.

            Kurt was gently holding Rei by the hips, running his tongue along the curve of her bottom right rib, when Rei giggled.

"Ah, so my little liebling is ticklish hmm?"

"Just a little." Rei said, swallowing the last of her giggles.

"I'll remember that." Kurt said, tickling Rei's ribcage. 

Rei yelped and tried to twist away from Kurt.

"Kurt!" she yelped. "Stop! Please, stop!" she giggled, trying to get away from him.

"No." Kurt said, as he found a very sensitive spot on her ribcage.

Rei shrieked and curled up into a ball as best she could.

"Oh, no you don't" Kurt hissed, as he uncurled her and rolled her back onto her back.

"Kurt, please. Stop it! Stop it!" Rei shrieked. The shriek tapered off into a low moan as Kurt curled his tongue in an s-shape on her stomach, darting slowly in and out of her navel. Kurt swallowed the last of the strawberry and licked the last of the chocolate off.

"You wanted me to stop?" he asked, looking up at Rei, trying to look like an innocent angel and failing completely, instead he looked like the seductive demon he really was.

            Rei let her nails lengthen and start to cut away at the scarf.

"Well I was wondering what the feather was for." she said, sitting up and brushing off the shreds of dark green. "Wait a sec. I got an idea."

She shoved Kurt off and he landed in a heap in front of her as she curled her legs under her. Kurt stuck out his tongue as he sat back up.

"Oh yeah, you're real mature." Rei said, as she picked up the bowl and feather.

Kurt snatched the feather away from her and started dangling it in front of Rei.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Rei resisted the urge to bat at and play with the feather and instead glared at Kurt.

"Give me back my brush; you're gonna break it."

Kurt looked at Rei slightly puzzled "Brush?"

"The feather." Rei snapped the feather out of his hand. She dipped the stalk into the chocolate and swirled it around. She withdrew the feather and let the chocolate drip onto Kurt's right shoulder using it like a pen.

"Hold still." she said, dotting his collarbone and neck with chocolate.

Kurt shivered slightly the chocolate was getting cold. 

Rei tossed the feather back into the bowl. The chocolate spattered, catching on the feathery part just a little. She gently nuzzled Kurt and licked the chocolate off his shoulder. Her teeth rasped against his fur. Rei relaxed her concentration and felt the fur around her eyes lengthen and slither down her face and onto her neck, ending in a v-point in the hollow of her throat. Her upper canines lengthened into fangs and pressed into her lower lip. She looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"Bad kitty. No biting." Kurt said, shaking a finger at her.

Rei pouted. "Aww. Take away all my fun." she hissed, tugging on Kurt's ear with her mouth. She giggled and Kurt growled as she licked the chocolate off his neck.

            Rei was gently nuzzling and nursing on Kurt's throat, feeling his pulse become erratic, when her grabbed her chin and kissed her; his tongue thrusting into her mouth and rubbing against her fangs and tongue. After the kiss, which in both their opinions was mind blowing, Rei looked at him, her body more cat then human. "_Don't you dare loose control. You don't want to hurt him._" her mind whispered.

"What was that for?"

"Mind blowing was what it was and it felt right."

"_No kidding._" Rei thought. "You sure you're not working any magic on me?" she asked.

"If anyone's working magic of any kind it's you Rei." Kurt whispered, his voice soft and husky.

"No magic here." Rei said, as she brushed some chocolate onto Kurt's bottom lip.

"Really? You've managed to charm me very well."

"If anybody is charming anybody Fuzzy Elf, it's you. You're the most charming, silver tongued devil I've ever known." Rei said, as she kissed him while sucking off the chocolate.

"Mmm. Anyone ever tell you that chocolate tastes real good on you?" Kurt asked.

Rei burst out laughing and blushed slightly.

"Yep. It's true." Kurt replied.

Rei smiled and her body returned to normal. "Told you. Silver tongued devil." she grinned. "And a drop dead sexy one too."

Kurt smiled and ducked his head. "Yeah well, you're not too bad looking yourself liebling. I still think you're beautiful."

"Arigoto." Rei whispered.


	3. chapter 3

Rei rolled over onto her back and stretched out, her hands laced together on her stomach.   
"Tell me about Mina." Kurt asked, stretching out on his stomach, tail twitching lazily in the air. I mean, if you don't mind."   
"Alright. I don't mind." Rei sighed softly.   
"We were born on October 31, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. We're American, but we were born there. I'm the oldest by seven minutes. We spent a lot of time together. Mina always liked to be with me. I remember one time," Rei giggled. "she had gotten beat up at school and she came to me and demanded that I go and beat the guy up."   
Kurt gave her a look.   
"We were eight years old. I went over to the guy and shocked the heck out of him by shoving him and he fell down. She looked like me except she had freckles across her nose and blue eyes. I had blue eyes until I got my powers. Anyway, she liked to take pictures. Always said she wanted to a photographer when she grew up. She took wonderful pictures too; for some reason she loved me being her subject, said I took a great photo. Her specialty was sepia tone and black and white. She was a fantastic cook too. I was good, but she was a little better."   
  


Kurt sat up and took Rei's feet in his hands. He slipped off her shoes and began to rub her feet.   
"When I was fourteen, we both became interested in the same guy."   
"Let me guess, that's when you got your powers right?" Kurt asked, rubbing his fingers around and on Rei's ankle.   
Rei smiled sadly. "Sorta." Rei swallowed and wiped her eyes.   
Kurt put her foot down, scooted closer and pulled Rei into his arms. Rei settled her head on Kurt's shoulder.   
"It's okay liebling, let it out."   
"It's not fair damnit! It's five years later and it still hurts. When is it gonna stop Kurt? When will the pain go away?"   
"In time. Just give it time."   
  


Rei sniffled. "My powers had already started showing up. My eyes started changing and the fur around my eyes had started to show up a little bit. I got into the habit of wearing wrap around sunglasses. Mina saw my eyes one day. At that point, they were still blue but they had streaks of dark yellow and were slitted. The fur hadn't really shown up yet, it just looked like black eyeliner. I spent an hour trying to get it to come off, but it never did."   
"We were fighting about the guy, his name was Nelson, and she slapped me hard enough to knock off the glasses. When I looked at her I guess my eyes were yellow because she looked shocked."   
  


Rei let the tears fall and Kurt held her tighter, gently talking in German.   
"I remember my skin feeling itchy. I looked down and saw fur. Mina made a comment along the lines of freak. I was already scared and I panicked and the next thing I remember Mina was on the floor bleeding."   
Rei fell silent and pulled in a shaky breath.   
"They took her to the hospital but she was pronounced D.O.A. The doctor said that it looked like she had been mauled." Rei snorted. "They have no idea how close they were."   
"When I got home, I looked in the mirror and took off my glasses. My eyes were like they are now and the fur was all there. About a week later, Mina was buried. My father saw what I was the day after she was buried.   
I had had a nightmare about Mina and woke up screaming. When he came in and turned on the light, I had claws, fangs and of course my eyes. I was also slightly furry. I had shredded the blanket in my sleep. My father took one look at me, grabbed me and said, "What in Heaven's name are you?" He called me a monster, an animal, a freak of nature." 

Rei burst out sobbing, her breath coming out in gasps.   
"He…He said that I wasn't his daughter anymore. Then he turned around and walked out, only stopping once to tell me that when the sun was up, I was out of there forever, and to not come back. As far as he was concerned, I didn't exist anymore." Rei whispered.   
Kurt growled. He couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel to their own daughter. Then again, he had felt people's cruelty first hand.   
Rei heard Kurt growl and looked up at him. "Kurt?" she whispered.   
"It's not you mien liebling. I'm sorry liebling. I'm so sorry." he whispered softly, pulling her even closer and holding her tight.   
"I left that night. I packed a bag, snagged some money and left. My mom found me, I don't know how, and brought me here."   
"You weren't wearing sunglasses when we met." Kurt said.   
"I didn't want to anymore. They reminded me of too many bad things."   
Kurt nodded. "We should get to bed. Come on." He could see that Rei was too tired to walk, so he picked her up in his arms and 'ported to her room.   
"Stay please?" she asked, snuggling in his arms. "Right now I need a nice blue teddy bear."   
  


Kurt smiled and laid her on the bed. "Is that all I am? A teddy bear?"   
Rei sat up and put her arms around Kurt. "No. But right now I need a blue, fuzzy teddy bear that snuggles back." she said, kissing his chest sleepily.   
Kurt slipped his arms around her and hugged her with all his might. "I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave. I love you Rei." he said.   
Rei smiled. She knew he loved her, she could feel it in her soul. "I love you too, Kurt." Kurt laid her down again and when he was sure she was asleep, stripped off his jeans to reveal black silk boxers that clung very nicely to him underneath.   
Rei wasn't as asleep as he thought. She saw the boxers thought slitted eyelids and thought, "_Damn. He looks positively sinful in those. They should be fucking illegal on him._" Her mind whispered while admiring the line of his legs, and the way the fabric clung to him whenever he moved.   
  


Kurt climbed into bed next to her and Rei quickly snuggled into his arms.   
The next morning Rei woke up early. She gently unwound herself from Kurt and watched him sleep. His chest rose and fell evenly and the sunlight made his fur glisten softly. One of his arms was lying on his stomach, the other loosely around Rei. Rei studied his face quietly. The way his hair curled softly onto his forehead and felt so soft and velvety when she ran her hands through it. His eyelashes were long, black and curled at the ends slightly. At the moment, they looked like crescent moons against his face. His cheekbones were high and prominent. Rei loved the way the fur was soft and downy on them. His jaw curved strongly, Rei liked to run her knuckles along his jaw line, enjoying the way the stubble felt on them. Rei's eyes drifted to his lips. She gently rubbed her thumb against his mouth, feeling every dip, indention and soft, fluffy, short fur. She leaned in and gently kissed him.   
Kurt slowly woke up to find Rei kissing him. "_Should wake up more often like this." he thought, kissing her back and slipping his hand through her hair.   
  
_

Rei pulled back slightly, breaking off the kiss. "Morning Fuzzy Elf." she whispered.   
Kurt smiled sleepily. "Hello liebling." He tucked a strand of hair behind Rei's ear.   
Rei grinned and laid her head on his chest. "Hey to you too. By the way Kurt," she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "nice boxers."   
Kurt blushed, his eyes widening with shock. "You…You saw?"   
Rei smiled evilly, liking how Kurt looked when he blushed. She nodded. "Uh huh. Enjoyed the show too. Very yummy."   
"Rei!!" Kurt yelled. He grabbed the pillow beneath him and hit her with it.   
Rei shrieked. "What?! What'd I say?" she laughed, as she grabbed her own pillow and fought back.   
  


Rei smacked Kurt with her pillow in the ribs. Kurt retaliated with a pillow up the head. This went on for several minutes with lots of laughing. It finally ended when Kurt had Rei pinned down to the bed.   
"Ok, ok." Rei breathed in. "I give up you win."   
Kurt loosened his grip and started to let go.   
"Gotcha!" Rei yelled, as she lunged forward and pinned Kurt to the bed. Rei strattled Kurt and held his arms above his head. She leaned down and kissed him long and slow.   
"Mmmm. Can we do this more often?" Kurt asked. "Like everyday?"   
Rei laughed and got off Kurt.   
"Down Kurt. Don't get greedy."   
Kurt sat up and nuzzled her neck from behind.   
"I should go." he said.   
"Yeah."   
Kurt didn't move.   
"I _should_ go." he repeated.   
"Yeah." Rei said.   
He still didn't move.   
"I _really_ should go." he said.   
"So why aren't you?" Rei asked.   
"Because I don't want to. Because I've got the world's most beautiful woman right in front of me."   
Rei blushed and smiled.   
"You should go. Now. It wouldn't be good if the Professor or someone walked in on us."   
"You're right." Kurt said.   
He got up and put on his jeans, much to Rei's disappointment.   
"You look better in boxers, but I'm not complaining now either."   
Kurt laughed, grabbed Rei and kissed her, then 'ported to his room. He took a shower and changed clothes.   
  


Which brings us back to this morning.   
Kurt yawned and was thinking about last night when he heard.   
"Kurt are you alright? You look half dead."   
Kurt looked up. It was Storm.   
Kurt grinned. "Ja. I'm fine. Just a little tired."   
"Not sleep well?"   
"Something like that."   
Storm said that breakfast was ready and Kurt went to eat.   
Rei stepped into the shower. "Hate to wash off the Elf's scent, but I gotta."   
She closed her eyes and let the water and soap swirl away down the drain. Later that day Rei was in the library studying her German vocabulary, or at least was trying to, when Kurt came in.   
  


"Hi liebling." he said, nuzzling Rei's neck.   
Rei smiled, turned around and kissed Kurt's cheek.   
"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, sitting next to her.   
"I was working on my German, but you came over and distracted me."   
Kurt pulled the book over so he could see it. "Oh this is easy."   
"This coming from the guy who speaks German fluently."   
"Well that does kinda help." Kurt said. "Do you want me to help?"   
"Hai. What does liebling mean? You always call me that, but never told me what it meant."   
"It means darling."   
Rei nodded.   
They had been working for about 30 minutes when Rei realized that Kurt's right hand wasn't on the table. As a matter of fact, it was slowly inching its way up her thigh. Rei let her pencil drop and breathed in, swallowing.   
"Something wrong Rei?" Kurt asked innocently, his eyes sparkling, his hand slowly massaging Rei's thigh.   
  


Luckily there was no one near them. Bobby and John were there, but they were in another part of the library and Rei had a good idea what they were doing.   
"Kurt…" she hissed.   
Kurt's hand crept up her thigh. Kurt set his chin on the palm of his left hand, still acting like nothing was going on.   
"Ja?" he asked.   
Rei's mind went blank for a second. She then slipped her hand under the table. "Please…stop." she said, stopping Kurt's hand from going any farther up her thigh. "   
"_I am liking this way too much_." she thought.   
Kurt saw the look on Rei's face and took it the wrong way.   
"I'm sorry liebling." he said, withdrawing his hand.   
"Kurt wait…"   
But Kurt had teleported away.   
Rei sighed. "Shitmatta." Rei turned into her panther form to find Kurt. "_Why did he run off? I love his touch_." she thought.   
  


She tracked his scent and found him in his room. Rei shifted to her human form and knocked on the door.   
"Come in." she heard.   
"Hey." she said, entering Kurt's room and shutting the door behind her. Kurt's room looked like a typical guy's room, except there was a jungle gym hanging on the ceiling. Kurt looked up from the chair he was sitting in, his feet propped up on a stool in front of him.   
Rei leaned against the door. "Why did you leave?"   
"You didn't like what I was doing, so I left." Kurt looked away.   
Rei came over and strattled Kurt's legs. His tail brushed Rei's leather clad knee.   
"You look good in leather pants."   
Rei smiled. "Thanks." She scooted closer until her legs touched the chair. She tilted Kurt's chin up.   
"I liked it. I liked it so much it scared me." Rei asked if she could sit down. Kurt moved his feet and she sat on the stool.   
"You have no idea what you do to me do you? How you make me feel?"   
  


Kurt shook his head. Rei leaned forward, her forearms resting on her knees. "When I'm with you, that's all that matters. I love being together with you, you make me laugh and happy."   
Kurt gave a small smile at that. "At least I'm good at something other then being your teddy bear."   
Rei lightly smacked Kurt's knee. "I'm serious." she said, smiling.   
"I know." Kurt replied. "I didn't mean to scare you."   
"That's alright."   
Kurt pulled Rei into his lap.   
"Do you notice that I'm always sitting in your lap?" Rei asked.   
Kurt nodded. "I don't hear you complaining though."   
Rei smiled and whispered. "Anata to nara, itsumademo dare yori mo."   
"What?" Kurt asked.   
"If it's with you, I always want to be closer." Rei translated.   
Kurt laughed softly and kissed Rei. "Sounds nice to me."   
  


The two were quite for several minutes when Rei saw the serious look on Kurt's face. "What is it Fuzzy?"   
"What?" Kurt asked.   
"You looked so serious." Rei imitated his face "I was wondering what it was you were thinking about."   
Kurt played with Rei's hair. "I was thinking about us."   
"Oooh, I like that subject." Rei said, scooting more into Kurt's lap.   
Kurt smiled slightly. "I was wondering… why me? Why did you pick me? You could of have any guy you wanted and you pick me. Why?"   
Rei sighed and turned Kurt's head so she could look into his eyes. "Because I wanted you."   
"You didn't want someone normal looking?" Kurt asked. "I mean look at me. I'm not exactly your nor-"   
Rei placed a finger over Kurt's lips and shushed him. "I wanted you because you weren't normal. You are to me, incredibly handsome. I don't care about the fur, or the tail, or your fangs. I fell in love with the Kurt Wagner that's in here." Rei pointed to his chest. "That is the Kurt I love. Why? Does the fact that I can control my fur coat bother you?" Rei asked.   
"Sometimes. At least you can go out in public."   
Rei shifted into her cat/human form. "I don't have to."   
Kurt gasped. Sure he had seen her change before, but to have her change in his lap was different.   
"See? I can do the same as you." She shifted back. "Now, no more moping about why I picked you out of all the guys. It's you I want, it's you I got and intend to keep for a very long time."   
Kurt smiled, ecstatic that Rei was with and wanted to be with him.   
  
  
The End


End file.
